Sonic Rush Adventure (soundtrack)
Sonic Rush Adventure is the soundtrack for the Sega and Sierra Entertainment video game of the same title, Sonic Rush Adventure. The original song "A New Venture" written by John Williams and Cynthia Weil. The original score was composed by John Powell with the additional music by James McKee Smith and John Ashton Thomas. Circuit City's initial retail shipments of the album included a free video game poster at checkout, with a minimum ten per store. Best Buy had an exclusive ringtone code, rather than extra tracks as in the previous soundtrack. The soundtrack debuted at #14 on the US ''Billboard'' 200, selling about 35,000 copies in its first week. As of December 15, 2007, the album has sold 118,919 copies in the US. Track listing Disc 1 # A New Venture (Title Theme) 2:43 - Josh Groban & Miley Cyrus # Training 1:36 - John Powell # Plant Kingdom (Act1&2 Mix) 2:59 - John Powell # Machine Labyrinth (Act1&2 Mix) 3:00 - John Powell # Coral Cave (Act1&2 Mix) 3:12 - John Powell # Haunted Ship (Act1&2 Mix) 2:58 - John Powell & John Ashton Thomas # Blizzard Peaks (Act1&2 Mix) 3:04 - John Powell # Sky Babylon (Act1&2 Mix) 3:33 - John Powell # Pirates Island (Act1&2 Mix) 3:08 - John Powell # Jingle - Act Clear 0:08 - John Powell # Windmill Village Mode 1 1:22 - John Powell & John Ashton Thomas # Jingle - Dock Constructed 0:19 - John Powell # Cutscene - Sailing 0:17 - John Powell # Waterbike 1:41 - John Powell # Windmill Village Mode 2 1:22 - John Powell, John Ashton Thomas & James McKee Smith # Sailboat 1:03 - John Powell # Windmill Village Mode 3 2:19 - John Powell & James McKee Smith # Sea Map 2:01 - John Powell # Hovercraft 2:14 - John Powell & James McKee Smith # Windmill Village Mode 4 3:05 - John Powell & John Ashton Thomas # Submarine 1:18 - John Powell # Windmill Village Mode 5 1:30 - John Powell # Emerald 0:13 - John Powell # Hidden Island 1:10 - John Powell & John Ashton Thomas # Invincible Medley 1:43 - John Powell # Cutscene - Opening 0:38 - John Powell # Cutscene - Normal 0:45 - John Powell # Cutscene - Tense 0:31 - John Powell Disc 2 # Cutscene - Nervous 0:39 - John Powell # Cutscene - Island Appears 0:13 - John Powell & John Ashton Thomas # Cutscene - Blaze Appears 0:11 - John Powell # Cutscene - Waiting For Boss 0:26 - John Powell # Boss 2:50 - John Powell # Jingle - Boss Clear 0:09 - John Powell & John Ashton Thomas # Puzzle 1:19 - John Powell # Cutscene - Pirates 0:32 - John Powell # Boss - Whisker & Johnny 2:28 - John Powell & James McKee Smith # Cutscene - Attack 0:25 - John Powell & John Ashton Thomas # Cutscene - Big Swell 0:20 - John Powell # Boss - Big Swell 3:24 - John Powell # Jingle - Big Swell Clear 0:09 - John Powell & John Ashton Thomas # Cutscene - Big Swell Clear 0:21 - John Powell # Cutscene - Eggman Appears 0:22 - John Powell & James McKee Smith # Cutscene - Power 0:49 - John Powell # Cutscene - Transform 0:31 - John Powell # Boss - Deep Core 1:53 - John Powell # Boss - Deep Core - Allegro 1:52 - John Powell & John Ashton Thomas # Jingle - Deep Core Clear 0:09 - John Powell # Cutscene - Formation Reversion 0:36 - John Powell # Cutscene - Deep Core Clear 1:17 - John Powell # End Credits 2:34 - John Powell # Epilogue 0:19 - John Powell Production Composer John Powell estimated that he composed "over five hours of music" because he thought that it might be "a nice idea to throw out everything and start from scratch" while the main song were written by John Williams and Cynthia Weil. Critical reception Critical response to the soundtrack differed greatly, though the album was generally well received by fans. On Amazon.com, it holds a 4.7/5 stars, the highest of any Sonic the Hedgehog score. A review by Mike Brennan on soundtrack.net, for example, praised the score as having "a level of thematic complexity that rivals most other franchises", praising its move from heavily synthetic in the S to mostly orchestral, as well as its swashbuckling flavor that was missing from the first two entries. His overall rating for the score was 4.5 stars out of 5. Not all critics were impressed, however. Christian Clemmensen, on Filmtracks.com, though he grudgingly admitted the score was "an intelligent merging of thematic ideas from all three films" and employed a "far wider orchestral and choral palette", feels that the score still did not live up to its swashbuckling cohorts, comparing it unfavorably to John Debney's effort for Cutthroat Island. He also complained about the anthem-like statements of the love theme in One Day and Drink Up Me Hearties, saying, "...there is no style to that music. Only power". In the end, his score was two stars out of five, a rating that several visitors to the site were incensed by on the review's comments page. Credits Score Credits *Music Composed and Produced by John Powell *Supervising Music Editor: Tom Carlson *Assistant Music Editor: Pete Miles *Additional Music & Programming by John Ashton Thomas, James McKee Smith *Orchestra Conducted by Gavin Greenaway *Orchestrations by David Butterworth, Jake Parker, Gary K. Thomas *Orchestra Leader: Perry Montague-Mason *Orchestral Contractor: Isobel Griffiths *Assistant Orchestral Contractor: Charlotte Matthews *Choir: London Voices *Choirmasters: Terry Edwards, Ben Parry *Music Preparation: Rob Sneddon, David Hage, Nick Mera and David Foster for Dakota Music *Score Recorded by Nick Wollage *Score Mixed by Shawn Murphy *Additional Recording by Daniel Lerner *Scoring Editor: David Channing *Digital Score Recordist: Erik Swanson *Score Recorded at Air Studios, Lyndhurst Hall, London *Score Mixed at 5 Cat Studios, Los Angeles, CA *Assistant Score Engineers: Chris Barrett, Sam Jones *Mix Recordist: Craig Mann *Studio Manager: Alison Burton at Air Studios *Score Production Coordinator: Germaine Franco *Scoring Technical Consultant: Kogi Egawa *Guitar Technician: Brett Allen *Percussion Hire: Mike Perry, Bell Percussion *Score Album Edited & Compiled by Daniel Lerner *Mastered by Pat Sullivan at Bernie Grundman Mastering *Bass Supplied by Fender Musical Instruments Co. Song Credits *"New Venture" (Theme from 'Sonic Rush Adventure') Music by John Williams Lyrics by Cynthia Weil Performed by Josh Groban and Miley Cyrus Produced by Matthew Gerrard, David Foster, Ali Dee Theodore and Stephen Lipson Arranged by David Foster and Martin Erskine Orchestra Arranged and Conducted by John Williams Recording and Mixing Engineers: Shawn Murphy and Humberto Gatica Vocals Recording Engineer: David Boucher Recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studios, Century City, CA, Capitol Studios, North Hollywood, CA, Right Track Recording, New York City, NY, Chartmaker Studios, Burbank, CA Mixed at Chartmaker Studios, Burbank, CA *"This Broken Soul" Written by Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton, Kenneth Edmonds, Glen Ballard and Carole Sager *"Spirit of Africa" Written by Jerry Goldsmith and Lebo Morake Performed by Baaba Maal *"Cecil B. DeMille: American Epic (Theme)" Written by Elmer Bernstein *"Rain Falls Anywhere It Wants To" Written by Laurence Rosenthal, Alan Bergman and Marilyn Bergman Performed by Lovelace Watkins Courtesy of Polydor Records Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises *"Dreams" Written by Michael Anthony, Sammy Hagar, Eddie Van Halen and Alex Van Halen Performed by Van Halen Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing *"Marine's Lullaby (Beckett's Theme)" Written by Hans Zimmer, Atli Örvarsson and Klaus Badelt *"Hoist The Colours" Written by Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio, Gore Verbinski and Hans Zimmer *"Part of Your World" Written by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken *"Most Of All You" Written by James Newton Howard, Alan Bergman and Marilyn Bergman Performed by Bill Medley Courtesy of Curb Records, Inc. External links *Sonic Rush Adventure Original Soundtrack at Sonic Retro *VGMdb.net - Track listing of the album Category:2007 soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:John Powell (film composer) soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by John Powell (film composer)